leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Muspel, The Angel of Passion
"Muspel, The Angel of Passion" is an experiment of the Angelic Union, A Society of Fanatics dedicated to creating an Army of Angels, for what purpose is still to be discovered. Designed with the intent that he would be played in the Jungle. Abilities Unlike other champions, Muspel's abilities must first be Set for as a Play before activating. Upon casting the abilities, they will be delayed indefinitely until reactivated. These Plays are not visible to enemies, neither does Muspel display any action until reactivated. delay duration |description2 = |description2 = If all 3 Plays are Set, Muspel receives the buff Holy Flames. Holy Flames grants Muspel 3 fire balls that circle him, modifying his next three auto attacks to become ranged and deal magic damage, dealing 50% more to monsters. While the conditions for the buff last, basic attacking the same enemy three times consecutively, or killing a unit, refreshes all fire balls back to three. |targeting = Angelic Trickster is an ability modifier and a conditional auto attack buff. |damagetype = magical |projectile = showtrue |name = Holy Flames |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = *The Triggering attack will not apply on-hit effects, life steal, *'Holy Flames' cannot Life Steal nor . *'Holy Flames' cannot be prevented or mitigated by on being-hit effects from champions and items. |spellshield = will block Holy Flames |additional = *Sweeping Lens and Oracle Alteration reveals Plays. *Turret will not reveal Plays. }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting = '''Muspelheim's Blaze is a conditional linear, collision skillshot and linear, pass-through and champion colliding skillshot |damagetype = magical |projectile = showtrue |name = Muspelheim's Blaze |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Holy Flames |additional = }} Fire of the Divine has double the amount of time to set. |description2 = After a 0.5 second delay, Muspel throws down a giant ball of fire onto the ground, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in the area. |description3 = If Muspel uses "Reliable Play" on this play, The play inflicts a damage over-time debuff to enemies in affected by the explosion. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 400 |effect radius = 1000 }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 400 |range = | }} }} Muspel gains increased cast range on all of his skills. |description2 = Muspel's Set Plays can be targeted with this ability causing Muspel to immediately blink to the target play and initiate the play himself. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 1 |cost = ap |costtype = mana |target range = 500 }} Lore Muspel, also known as The Angelic Tactician, was best known for being quite Elusive and Smart. In the Arena, He was known for being absolutely merciless, finishing fights as soon as possible. The DNA given to him was said to be by Amaterasu and Loki. He was supposed to be Nathaniel, The Angel of Fire. What made him fail was that Nathaniel was a kind and patient angel, guarding the doors of Eden with a outstanding amount of Zeal and Glee. He took time to love and nurture the things that came into touch with him. Doing what fire can do best, to give life to beings. Nathaniel though very talented with Fire was more interested in tricking people and burning them things down. He made it his duty to trick people into ally ways and drop fire that would absolutely disintegrate them. He was absolutely merciless and took pleasure out of seeing people burn. But not all was lost as he didn't seem to have the same level of bloodlust when he was faced with Plants and Animals as he would try and protect them with all his heart by burning people alive before they reach the entrance. He was known to be the closest out of all the Failures into becoming an Angel. Changelog Innate: *Changed from Mark of the Guardians to Angelic Trickster Q Ability: *Changed From Flames of Muspel to Muspelheim's Blaze W Ability: *Changed from Holy Fire to Fire of the Divine E Ability: *Changed from Angel's Guard to Flame-Swept Wind R Ability: *Changed from Muspelheim's Fury to Reliable Play *Removed: Sword of Restraint Lore Added Old Abilities Muspel chooses a target. |description2 = If the target is an Allied Unit, The target is healed and will gain the buff "Muspel Flames". Muspel Flames causes the receiver's basic attacks to inflict a Bonus on-hit damage effect, the buff lasts for 5 seconds. |description3 = If the target is an Enemy Unit, The target is heavily damaged and the cooldown is doubled. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |target range = 400 }} Muspel throws a flask that releases flames, enemies in the area when it drops, are inflicted with a Damage-ovetime debuff for the next 3 seconds. This skill leaves an area the deals damage per second to all enemies within it. Both instances deal 50% more damage to monsters and 50% reduced damage to minions. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 |effect radius = 200 }} Muspel blinks to a target and knocks enemies away from them. |description2 = If Muspel targets himself, the blinking animation is cancelled and the knock back effect is immediate. |description3 = If Muspel targets an marked ally and blinks to them out of the original range, the mark is removed and the ally cannot be marked by Mark of the Guardians for 120 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |target range = 600 }} Muspel releases his angelic form, while in angelic form, enemies affected by his spells are silenced, enemies who are attacked by Muspel are disarmed and he may activate Sword of Restraint while in the form. Both Silence and Disarm lasts for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Upon Activation, Muspelheim's Fury is deactivated. Muspel releases the sword of restraint that drops onto a target location, upon impact, it deals damage in an area and causes all enemies in the area to be grounded, silenced, and disarmed while in the area, the swords duration is equal to half of the remaining duration of Muspelheim's Fury upon its deactivation. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |effect radius = 525 }} }} Category:Custom champions